Wings of War
by Alithe Cambre
Summary: The long awaited sequel to 'Moonbird! Mari and InuYasha are mated and Sesshomaru and Dove are well on their way. But what about Kikyou? and Naraku? And what happens when Souta becmes of age and inherits his youkai powers? Shadow and Lilac meet Kouga... NOTE THE RATING! Sesshy/OC Inu/OC Kouga/OC Souta/OC and eventual Shippou/OC
1. Chapter 1

The Wings of War

Chapter One

~Dove's P.o.V. ~

True Mates.

I walked next to the great and powerful lord of the west as I had for the past year or so, but unlike all those other times, I did not keep a respectful distance. I had woken up in his arms this morning, received a peck on my lips and a bit of youkai meat for breakfast. And after I helped Lilac and Shadow pack up our bed rolls and food (both of whom gave me knowing smirks and winks that made me blush pinker than a cherry blossom) he had unexpectedly grabbed my hand and walked off.

I blushed and glanced down at our still clasped hands once more. His were striped and clawed, slender like a pianists' and fit perfectly with my own. My skin was slightly paler than his and the gold and crème looked spectacular twined around each other. I brought my gaze up to his face and studied his smirking profile. Her turned his eyes towards me and winked, letting me know he knew I was looking. I gasped a little and looked away, focusing on the path before us. He squeezed my hand gently and I looked up again to see him looking at me with soft amusement and affection.

"Oi!" a voice interrupted us. "Get a room!" my eyes widened and I spun to face the culprit.

"Shut up, Shadow! No one asked you!" I sneered playfully. She laughed at me, her blood red eyes dancing with amusement.

"You never ask for my opinion, but I'm going to give it anyways: you two are adorable! And the best part is that you wouldn't have even known you were true mates if it wasn't for Princess Lilac!"

"Yeah, so? Shut up, Shadow."

"It's true! And I bet you didn't even thank her."

"That's a good point," another voice spoke. Lilac stepped out of the shadows Shadow had created to protect her with a small smirk on her elfin features. "Where is my gratitude?" she mock-demanded.

"Oh yes," I bowed over enthusiastically. "I concede to your great and powerful matchmaking sills and am forever in your debt. I shall lick your sandals and brush your hair every morning in gratitude!" Lilac kept a straight face long enough to nod in mock satisfaction before she broke down into giggles. Shadow and I were not far behind her and soon we were all on the ground in hysterics. The laughter died down eventually and I lay still on my back. A foot poked me in the ribs.

"Are you three quite finished?" Sesshomaru asked with a sigh of impatience. I could see the fondness in his gaze though and I grinned up at him.

"If you help me up, we can go." I held out my hand for him to hoist me to my feet but he ignored it and swooped down, picking me up bridal style and walking away with me. "Hey, put me down!" I giggled. He rolled his eyes and ignored me. "Sesshomaru!"

I could see Shadow and Lilac behind us, picking themselves up and laughing at us. IU scowled at them but they ignored me. "Seriously, let me go!"

"Apparently you are incapable of standing without my help so what's to say you would be able to walk? I only have your best interests in mind," Sesshomaru said coolly, looking down at me with molten butterscotch eyes. "Now stop squirming," he breathed his sweet smelling breath over me and captured my gaze. As if in a trance, I nodded in submission. I heard Shadow and Lilac giggling at me, but I didn't care.

Have I mentioned how good looking he was?

"Lathspell, I name you! Ill news is an ill guest…" I muttered to myself as I stared at the hanyou in the baboon pelt.

"What?" Shadow asked in an undertone. I kept my eyes on the transaction between my mate and this "Naraku" fellow as I answered her.

"Nothing… but my rekki is getting a very bad vibe from this guy…"

"Yeah," her crimson eyes clouded over with thought as she stared at him. "Even _my_ yokai is shying away from his." The unknown hanyou melded back into the forest, leaving my mate with a human arm embedded with a jewel shard and a hive of wasp demons. I was about to protest his actions, but then he said the words I had wanted to hear for a year.

"Come," he beckoned as he walked away. "Let us go find InuYasha and your sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Wings of War

Chapter Two

~Mari P.o.V. ~

"Kikyou," InuYasha breathed. I mentally growled: this again? A soul collector circled us and the once dead priestess appeared from the forest fog. I yawned loudly and walked away, bored with the same old drama. Ever since Kikyou had been brought back to 'life' a half a year ago, I had been living the ultimate soap opera. I sat under a nearby tree and waited, thinking, while the clay bitch and my mate talked again.

I understood that InuYasha still loved her, and I understood that he and I were mates now, so if he even tried to betray me he would experience excruciating pain and could possibly die. But I didn't have to like it. I knew he loved me more and I accepted their 'relationship'. But what really got me was her trying to make him into something he isn't. He isn't human. He isn't youkai. He's a hanyou and the bitch better get over it and move on because I wasn't changing that anytime soon. And he was _mine_.

Jut as I was his. Even now as he spoke to her he crouched in front of me possessively and protectively. We could not be broken apart by prejudice or past loves. And so I agreed to put up with the clay pot. Short of killing us, there was nothing she could do to separate us. And I would like to see the bitch try…

"You need to leave, Kikyou. You don't belong here." InuYasha said, not as angrily as I might like but he did mean it, I could tell.

"InuYasha, I need you to help me…"

"What do you need us for?" he purposely included me in his question and I smirked at the bitch from behind his back. She glared coolly at me.

"Not her, just you," she spat the word 'her' like it was foul. I laughed silently when my mate tensed and I could smell his growing impatience and anger.

"She is my mate; I will not go without her." He said with gritted teeth, they had had this argument a thousand times before.

"Fine," the zombie bitch spat, just like she always did. "I'll do it myself." She spun abruptly on her heel and stormed away. I rolled my eyes as InuYasha turned to face me.

"Done?" I raised a brow. He smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry," I marveled momentarily at his easy apology- a year and a half ago you would have had to drag him over broken glass for a sincere apology like this one. He'd gotten a lot more sensitive to other's moods and feelings after we mated…

_I'd like to thank the academy and my family, oh and Kaede's subjugation beads…_

I did a few mental bows before shaking my head and holding my hand out for him to help me up. He bypassed it, instead picking me up bridal style and pecking me on the lips with a smirk.

"Put me down, InuYasha!" I half-laughed, half threatened; he shook his head stubbornly.

"Nope, you needed my help to get up, so I got you up."

"InuYasha!" I squealed as he shifted me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and pounded my fists on his back. Thank god I was wearing jeans.

"InuYasha, sit!" I managed to catch myself as my mate face-planted into the ground. Gasping, I whirled around to see Dove entering the clearing, holding hands with Sesshomaru.

Wait! Holding hands?! I squealed and ran over to her, tackling her into the ground. "You are Sesshomaru's mate! Holy crap, this is so epic!" Dove blushed a little but grinned and hugged me back.

"I know!" she squealed back.

"Hn. My Dove, are you quite finished?" Sesshomaru spoke up impatiently.

"Shut it, your lordliness. I haven't seen her in over a year! So, did you and InuYasha…?" I grinned a little, shocked at the way she addressed Lord Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, we did. Not long after you left, actually. We didn't go after you 'cuz Lady Kaede told us that you had to meet your destiny by yourself. I had my suspicions as to what that might be but I didn't imagine… I mean, Sesshomaru! Wow." I blew my bangs out of my face and shook my head. She grinned wider.

"I know! I was just as shocked as you are. But you know I've always had a weakness for the silent, dominant type." She wiggled an eyebrow and we both laughed. Just then another figure emerged from the forest. The girl wore a simple warrior's dress with no armor or padding. She had black hair with two streaks of red and matching blood red eyes. Her form was encased in shadow and I could tell just by seeing those that she was a Shadow youkai, but her scent confirmed it. Dove noticed her too.

"Oh, I almost forgot, this is Mistress Shadow and Princess Lilac of the youkai." I almost jumped when the shadows stared to peel away from a second form as Dove said the second name. The new woman was wearing a simple pink kimono with elegant gold trim. Her hair was the longest I'd ever seen, symbolizing her power. It brushed the tips of the grass as she ghosted forward. Her bangs were cropped short, covering the left side of her face but I could see the three demon stripes that signified her as a third class youkai on her right cheek. I kneeled.

"My princess," I breathed in awe. She laughed and stepped forward to place her hand on my shoulder.

"Arise, Lady Mari. We are all friends here." I stood and smiled at her. She returned it with a half smirk and I noticed her white tiger tail twitching in amusement. Dove elbowed me.

"Chillax, bro. Lilac-dono is cool. Shadow-san has been protecting her for seven hundred years and in all that time they've been treated as fugitives, not royalty-"Dove was about to continue but was interrupted by a battle cry. The four of us spun around to see InuYasha charging Sesshomaru with Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru dodging easily. I was worried for a millisecond but sighed as I turned back to my sister.

"Shall we?" I gestured to a soft looking patch of grass nearby. She nodded.

"Might as well wait it out. Men,"

"Mm." I hummed in agreement. We flopped down and watched the half brothers- our chosen mates- fight each other once again. Shadow and Lilac looked at our nonchalant forms with incredulity.

"You're not going to stop them?" Lilac-dono asked. I yawned and Dove rolled her eyes.

"We'll interfere if they get too close to killing each other. Until then, we'll just let them blow off some steam." She answered in an unconcerned manner.

"Okay…" reluctantly, the two other women sat next to us. I kept a sharp eye on the fight. When Sesshomaru managed to use the wind scar against the demons from the mountains, I stood up in unison with Dove and we transformed into our battle forms. My large and powerful black wings spread and lifted me off the ground easily. Dove was right behind me, her white wings nearly glowing in the dusky sunlight. I gave her a nod and she smiled.

"InuYasha, SIT boy!" Sesshomaru stumbled in surprise that didn't show on his face when my mate was pulled out of the path of his strike by the subjugation beads. Quick as lightning, Dove had transformed her necklace into a lithe katana and knocked Tetsusaiga out of her mate's stolen arm. I swooped down and grabbed it, handing it to my mate and holding him back from attacking his half brother with it.

"Hey you two!" Shadow spoke up from the sidelines. "PIPE THE FUCK DOWN! Y'all need to get over whatever grudges you have against one another because your mates are sisters and if you kill each other it would kill your respective mate to see her sister in so much pain." Sesshomaru froze instantly and InuYasha stopped trying to get around me.

There was a long silence.

"Hn." Sesshomaru's poison claws retracted and he stepped back. "This Sesshomaru did not think of the consequences his actions would have upon his true mate. I apologize." I blinked, utterly stunned at his admission. InuYasha wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and nuzzled his mating mark on my neck.

"Keh," he breathed stubbornly. "Well, I hate to admit it, but the dark wench is right." He didn't apologize, but the meaning was clear. Dove smiled at me and grabbed her mate's hand. "So, _brother_, I noticed you haven't mated with Dove-sama yet. What's wrong, no balls to seal the deal?" Sesshomaru growled a little at his half brother's taunt and I elbowed InuYasha in the ribs. The air left his lungs with a quiet 'oof'. I smirked in satisfaction. Dove blushed furiously.

"Actually, he has the balls; he's just a gentleman about it, unlike some mutts who shall remain unnamed." I mentally laughed at her jibe and my mate tensed. Sesshomaru shot his half brother a smirk of satisfaction. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, fine, now that we've all broken the ice, can we call a truce and get this over with?" Dove spoke up. InuYasha stared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stared back. Finally, surprisingly, InuYasha nodded coolly at his kin, and Sesshomaru returned it. I grinned and skipped over to my sister and her mate.

"Good now, Sesshomaru-sama, will you and your party join ours on the hunt for Naraku? I have missed your mate and I have no intention of letting her go to fight separately when we are all fighting towards the same cause."

"This Sesshomaru thinks this would be agreeable, as long as the mutt agrees." InuYasha scoffed in the background.

"Fine with me," he 'keh'd and stalked off towards the village of Edo. "Come on; let's introduce you to Shippou, our adopted kit and Miroku. They are both helping us fight Naraku." I had to fight back misty eyes when he said 'our adopted kit' and grinned at my sister.

"Oh, I forgot to mention my son! I know you'll love him, Dove, he knows all about you!" she grinned back.

"I can't wait,"


	3. Chapter 3

Wings of War

Chapter Three

~Dove's P.o.V. ~

I met Shippou, my new nephew and took to him immediately. I always liked children. Shadow, however, was a bit more wary. She was awkward around him but didn't hate him. Lilac-dono was indifferent, she was good with children and patient enough to handle the kitsune child but neither shunned,nor approached him. Miroku-sama was a monk who also traveled with my sister and her mate, he had a black hole in his right palm which he sealed with holy beads called the 'wind tunnel' he told me the tragic story behind it… and then proceeded to grope me and ask me to bear his children.

Said monk was nursing four long warning scratches that Sesshomaru had given him across his left shoulder. It could have been a lot worse, but I had cuddled up to the western taiyoukai and calmed him down. Miroku had apologized profusely, assuring Sesshomaru that he had not known we were intended to one another.

Lucky for me, this prompted Sesshomaru to make his claim upon me a little more visible. He had yet to let go of my hand since the incident. Not that I was complaining. Mari was constantly turning around and shooting me winks and annoying grins though. I rolled my eyes at her and Sesshomaru pointedly ignored her antics.

When it came time to stop for the night, we made separate campsites, neither brother willing to go so far as to work with the other. They would travel together and fight together in peace with one another, Mari and I didn't push them to sleep and protect one another. We hoped that they would work it out sooner or later. So we separated for the night, finding clearings just out of easy hearing range from one another, but it I was to shout or scream, Mari and InuYasha would easily hear me and vice-versa.

Shadow and Lilac went to bed immediately, but I decided to go to the hot springs nearby to freshen up. My nose wasn't as good as my intended's, but it was good enough that I could smell the warm mineral-enriched water about a half a mile south of our campsite. I left after gathering a change of clothes from my bag along with some lard soap and an herbal shampoo/conditioner of sorts that didn't lather or leave unnatural chemicals behind.

Stripping down, I folded my dirty clothes on a flat rock neatly; I would wash them at the next stream we crossed. I stood naked in the steam for a moment before diving neatly into the warm water. This hot spring was abnormally large, probably over seven hundred years old. It was deep too; I swam about twenty-five feet down before I found the bottom. There was a nice piece of shale sticking out on one side, about a foot and a half underwater, which was a perfect height for me to sit on and wash myself. I had worked up a silky lather with the lard soap when I felt a familiar demonic aura not too far behind me. I smirked.

"Sesshomaru, I never would have thought the great and powerful taiyoukai of the Western Lands would become one so low as a peeping hentai." I heard a small cough from my intended's hiding place and half turned to see the Lord of the Western Lands come out of the shadows. He averted his gaze, looking past my left shoulder as he spoke.

"Forgive this Sesshomaru, my Dove. I did not mean to intrude and was going to leave, but your beauty would not allow me to. I confess I am embarrassed." He said all this stiffly and uncomfortably. I giggled.

"Sessho-kun, we are to be mates, correct?"

"That is correct."

"Then what has taken you so long? I was beginning to think you found me repulsive! The most physical contact we've ever had is when you hold me hand or we kiss. But you have made no attempts to touch me anywhere else!" I grew slightly frustrated as I spoke and to my horror, tears of insecurity began welling in my eyes. Sesshomaru focused his gaze on my face with a snap; I guessed he smelled the salt.

"Koiishi," he breathed, taking two steps towards me. He dropped his ice prince façade and furrowed his brow. "May I approach you?" I sniffed and nodded, embarrassed at my stupid girly tears. He came to the edge of the spring and crouched down. I clutched m arms around my bare chest to cover it and looked down. A clawed finger curled under my chin and brought my gaze up to meet his molten gold one.

"I'm fine," I insisted stubbornly.

"Koiishi, my Dove… Everything about you impresses this Sesshomaru. The way you laugh, the way you play around, your ridiculous jokes… your intellect, your bravery at facing the world alone despite what you have seen in it… Your body… your silver hair that glows in the moonlight even now, despite it only being a sliver in the sky and entrances this Sesshomaru. Your demon markings and how they glow when I touch you…" I closed my eyes at this uncharacteristic praise.

"Sesshomaru-"

"Sh," he hushed me as he placed his hands on my head. I closed my eyes as he began to stroke my hair, gently massaging my scalp and brushing his fingers over the sensitive tips of my ears. He moved them lower, stroking my neck and collarbone, gently scratching the slightly upraised skin of my demon marking on my shoulder, the tiny heart was pulsating with light and desire. I shivered under his touch. He pulled away and leaned forward, kissing my hairline and them my star marking on my temple. "May I join you, my beautiful Dove?

"He breathed the question in my ear and I shivered, but nodded eagerly. He withdrew and my eyes fluttered open. He removed his armor and obi first, placing Tenseiga and Tokijin within easy reach of the hot spring. Then he removed his outer haori and hakama. My eyes dilated with list as I saw his under garments. They were crème colored and tight fitted, like modern-day under armor spandex that athletes used. He rid himselfofhe shirt and I nearly drooled at his bared chest. His muscles were lithe and well defined, not at all bulky. A thin and sparse trail of silver hair led from the bottom of his navel to the waistband of his bottoms. I squirmed in anticipation when he hooked his thumbs in said waistband, rubbing my thighs together under the water in hope of relieving the strange burning that had started in my core.

He smirked and sniffed the air. "So you desire me as much as I do you," he said lowly, his voice husky and his normally slitted pupils threatening to overtake the golden pools surrounding them. I nodded, blushing but I held his gaze. He growled, apparently pleased with my answer and shucked off his under-hakama. I had seen how impressive the bulge was clothed, but once he was bared to me my eyes widened in slight apprehension. Would he even fit? He seemed to sense my uncertainty.

"Koiishi, do not worry. You will feel no pain tonight, I promise." I relaxed and scooted over on the outcropping to make room for him. He stepped in and sat down next to me reaching out and pulling me closer. I looked at him nervously and he met my gaze with his own. Not breaking the connection, he leaned down and kissed me. I forgot all about our nudity as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his upper-body flush with mine. I moaned at the feeling of his bare chest on mine, his skin was just a degree or two warmer than mine because I was a moonbird youkai and ran a little cooler than an inuyoukai's body temp. He ran his warm tongue over my lips and I opened them willingly.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth and we battled briefly, but I was a natural submissive to him and he was a natural alpha, so I gave in quickly. When I ran out of oxygen I pulled back, panting. He moved his attentions lower, nipping my jaw and trailing his lips over my neck. I submitted again, tilting my neck in a sign of surrender and he nipped the exposed skin in reward. I gasped as he suckled on the juncture of my neck and collarbone and raked my claws down his back hard enough to leave marks, but not hard enough to break skin. He growled, the sound reverberating through me. He pulled back to look at me and I immediately withdrew my arms to cover myself.

"Koiishi, my Dove, do not hide yourself from this Sesshomaru," he took gentle hold of my wrists and firmly pried my arms off of my chest. My c-cup breasts were exposed to him and he forced me to meet his gaze. "You are so beautiful," he told me. I blushed and shook my head.

"Whatever you say," I smiled weakly.

"You do not believe this Sesshomaru? Do you think that I am lying?"

"No…" I shook my head "Not lying… just biased."

"Miko," I startled at that, he had not called me that in months. "Do you have any idea how many men this Sesshomaru had to fight off in the dead of the night when we traveled? Not just ningens; youkai as well."

"What?" I gasped. Surely now he was lying. But I looked at him and I knew he wasn't. I couldn't be that attractive! "You're exaggerating."

"No." he said simply, looking at me with no hint of deceit. "You are beautiful and desirable. Not just because of your body, but because of your kindness. It shines through you and you do not even see it. You have made this Sesshomaru feel things he never thought he would. You have made me fall in love with you." I looked at the complete honesty in his eyes and noticed that he had released my wrists. I was completely exposed from the waterline up and I couldn't seem to care.

I surged forward and tackled him into a mind-melting kiss. He growled and flipped us over, threading his fingers into my tangled, wet hair as he pressed every inch of his body to mine. His fully attentive manhood was pressed into my stomach and I wrapped one of my legs around his waist to pull him even _closer_. I pulled back for air and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you too, Sessho-kun… please, make love to me. Mark me and make me yours," I whispered. He growled and tightened his grip on my waist, ducking his head down to attack my neck with nips and licks. I moaned as his hand roamed from my hips up to my shoulders and back down to caress the side of my breast. My nipples tightened into peaks and I thrust them up against his bare chest, looking for relief. He half growled half chuckled in amusement at my eagerness.

"Patience, my Dove." He trailed his mouth lower, licking beneath my collarbone and in the valley of my breasts. He trailed his tongue closer and closer to the peak of my right breast, circling the nipple teasingly. I mewled and moaned unashamedly.

"Please, my love! Sesshomaru, please!" he took pity on me and encased the nipple with his hot mouth. I keened and writhed in pleasure as he swirled his tongue around it and sucked gently. My other breast was encased in his warm palm and I moaned. My miko powers flared as I wished he had another arm to use. Suddenly, he pulled back with a growl of pain. I looked up with half-lidded eyes to see what was wrong.

The stump where his left arm used to be was glowing the teal color of my miko rekki. I gasped as the wound reopened and his arm lengthened. Soon it was as good as new, five fingers complete with poison claws and a magenta demon stripe down his arm. He flexed it in awe.

"What did you do, Koiishi?" I blinked.

"I only wished that you had your other arm so that you could hold me closer…" a wicked grin covered his face.

"Hn. It would be a shame if this new arm wasn't used for its intended purpose then…" and suddenly he was everywhere. Both hands were working in tandem as he caressed my thighs and breasts at the same time. His mouth had encased my left nipple and my right was being kneaded by his new hand quite pleasurably. His other hand was teasing my thighs, stroking them under the warm water. I moaned and screamed with want and pleasure. I thrust my hips up but he remained out of reach. My hands were entangled in his hair but I moved one down until I got what I wanted. As soon as I grasped the base of his cock he froze.

"I'm sorry, did-did I do something wrong?" I asked, afraid that I had hurt him. He let out an almighty groan and shook his head.

"No! Please…" I barely heard the plead but felt a surge of satisfaction and power when I did. Slowly, I moved my hand up and down his shaft, keeping a firm grip. He _purred._ Not a growl, a purr. Like a cat, or a contented dog. I giggled and released him. He opened his eyes to look at me questioningly. I bit my lip.

"Will you… let me try something?" I asked, blush returning full force. He nodded. "Sit there," I pointed to the grass at the edge of the spring. "And keep your feet in the spring. Trust me," he did as I asked and I wormed my way in between his legs, not at the perfect height for fellatio. I was nervous; I'd never done this before. I grasped his shaft firmly and stroked up and down. Sesshomaru laced one of his hands into my hair as I worked him with my hands. I spread the =dripping pre-cum over the head of his cock with my thu8mb, surprised at the sponge-y feeling.

I looked up to see he had closed his eyes and was emitting a steady purr. Taking a deep breath, I leaned forward and gently took the mushroom head into my mouth. A gasp of surprise interrupted his purr; I sucked gently on the tip of his cock, swirling my tongue around it and double fisting what I couldn't fit into my mouth. He growled and I held my left thumb- a trick I had learned in biology class to negate my gag reflex. I concentrated on not letting my teeth tough him as I sucked him deeper. Loud slurping noises joined in with his growls of pleasure as I slowly moved my head up and down. He seemed to be restraining himself from thrusting into my mouth and I appreciated it.

Suddenly, he pulled me off him and I was splayed in the soft grass under the light of a waning moon. He was lying above me, attacking my neck and I giggled. "I'm taking that as a thank you," I teased. He growled in clear agreement. Sesshomaru then moved his mouth in as straight path down my body to my core. He spread my thighs and nipped the inside of each one playfully. I moaned as a new gush of wetness flowed from my flower. He inhaled deeply and purred as he Dove in.

I screamed.

His tongue was everywhere. He used the finders of his new hand to part the lips of my womanhood and licked me from my asshole to my clit like a dog- flat tongued and rapid. I writhed and screamed, moaning my pleasure to the stars. He kept up a steady purr, the vibrations reaching my clit and heightening my experience. My core was on fire. His fingers that were spreading me Dove into my opening and I bucked uncontrollably as they curled up to hit my g-spot. He used his other hand to hold my hips down and continued to flick his tongue over my clit. I screamed his name in my release.

"SESSHOMARU!" the night went white before my eyes and I may have blacked out for a moment. When I came to, Sesshomaru was nuzzling my cheek. I looked at him. "Wow," he chuckled.

"And you didn't even notice I broke your maidenhead." He smirked. I gasped.

"You did? And I didn't feel it?"

"You were… otherwise preoccupied." His smirk turned smug. I rolled my eyes and pulled him down into a kiss.

"In…me….now…" he was only too willing to comply, sliding in with a small amount of stretching. I gasped at the tiny twinges of pain mixed in with the pleasure of being so completely full. He began a pace that was incredibly slow. I whined and squirmed. "Faster," he smirked and caught my gaze.

"No," he continued at the agonizing pace and I tried to thrust up to meet him. He held my hips down with one hand and ignored my attempts. I could feel my climax, building beyond the breaking point but never washing over me. I moaned and squealed.

"Please, Sesshomaru! Please, my lord," I moaned. "Let me cum, please!" he growled and his golden irises were overtaken by the red of his youkai. He sped up very slightly and I gripped him hard with my inner muscles as I came, screaming his name once more as the pleasure wracked through me. My body was twitching as the feeling ripped through every nerve in my entire being. I was twitching from head to toe for nearly a minute before I calmed down some. I giggled at the look of awe in my mate's eyes, still high on a wave of euphoria. "You didn't mark me…" I noticed. He shook his head.

"I must take you from behind in order to cum and mark you as my own." I giggled, finding it hilarious that we had to do it 'doggy' style in order to bind ourselves together. He merely raised and eyebrow and rolled off of me. I rolled over and presented myself to him, looking over my shoulder to give him a cheeky wink. He growled and thrust inside me once more. I gasped- he hit all the right places as he thrust deeper than ever before. The first round had been sweet and agonizingly slow, but it as not so now.

He pounded into me, pulling his chest flush to my back as I met him thrust for thrust. He licked my neck in askance and I exposed it to him. I could feel my third climax break over me as he sank his fangs into my neck. I let loose a scream that was more birdlike than human and Sesshomaru howled his claim into the night. My shoulder healed swiftly and we collapsed into a heap of tangled limbs and panting torsos. He rolled us into the shallows of the hot spring and we took our time washing each other off gently.

He dressed me slowly and I returned the favor before we crept back to our campsite. Shadow and Lilac had left us some food which we ate gratefully and quietly before Sesshomaru took his moko-moko and curled it around us. I was wrapped in his pelt and his arm_s_; there wasn't a being on the earth that was happier than I that night.


End file.
